User blog:Thorntong/How To Make An OBEYDAWALRUS Styled Video
On YouTube, there have been many weird videos published over the years since 2006. The first werid one that was uploaded was an art project by David B. Earle, titled, "There is Nothing". The video features a woman sitting alone, closing her eyes in a dining room with fire burning behind the windows, while a constant audio track of ascending and descending piano keys play in the background. She opens them up for a couple of seconds, before saying, "There is nothing", in reverse. For a couple of seconds, the camera starts to zoom out of the woman's closeup and show the whole room, before she starts to put her head in the bowl. The video starts to stay like that until 30 seconds, before it plays in reverse. Around 2007, a Spanish YouTube user named, "OBEYDAWALRUS", made a video titled, "OBEDECE A LA MORSA!", featuring Andross from Starfox, singing the Itsy Bitsy Spider song, before random effects start t o flash onto the screen for a couple of seconds. The video also features a scene from a late 90's documentary, The Goddess Bunny, with Johnnie Baima, a girl in disguise, tap dancing with an umbrella. The audio then gets distorted at this point, until the last few seconds of the video. When the dancer puts her head slowly onto the screen for a couple of seconds, the scene cut to a zoomed in picture of a walrus. Many people started making their own videos their same way as OBEYDAWALRUS's. The YouTube user even made more creations of his own, and you, too, can cook up your own OBEYDAWALRUS styled video. Let's start scaring away! Step 1: - Getting a Video Editing Software Many people back then on YouTube use Windows Movie Maker, but we now use Sony Vegas Pro. Unlike Movie Maker, it doesn't have a bunch of new and other transitions and effects, but Vegas Pro DOES actually have a bunch of effects and transitions, so I'm probably assuming that you can get Vegas Pro. You can choose Vegas Pro or Windows Movie Maker. Either one. Step 2: - Getting Weird Pictures, Videos, And Songs The most important part when making an OBEYDAWALRUS styled video. You will need pictures, videos, and some songs. If you don't know what this step is, then go see Jorge Stoke's "Buscando La Salida" video, or the original "Obey The Walrus" video. You know what they say, you watch them, you learn from them. Right? You can get songs from YouTube and convert them into YouTube2mp3.cc, and get videos from YouTube and convert them into 9xbuddy.com. '' Step 3: - Using Audacity, and Vegas Pro's Audio Plugins The second > most < important step when making an OBEYDAWALRUS styled video. To distort an audio clip, you will need to Amplify it in Audacity by using it's "Amplify" plugin. Set it up to 10 or to 15, so that way it can startle the viewer. To make the audio clip play backwards, you will just click on "Reverse". No other steps to do there. ''To make it sound like an old 2007 video, just like Jorge's "Buscando La Salida" video, and one of OBEYDAWALRUS'S videos, click the small black down arrow icon by the first track, set it to "Mono", and delete the bottom track, by clicking the X icon on the top of it's box. To make it sound old and warped, duplicate the audio track by right-clicking, and clicking on the option, "Duplicate Track", click on the audio clip on the top track, CTRL and + to 0.250 or up to 0.750 semitones. If you want to export your audio, go to File, and Export Audio as .wav. You can name the file whatever you want, but make sure you save it in a project folder you're recently working on! You can not only do this, but you can look at OBEYDAWALRUS's videos and make up some ideas from them. What you ALSO need is CREATIVITY! Step 4: - Vegas Pro Effects If you don't know about Vegas Pro and its features, then go ahead to this tutorial to find out what it is! Other tutorials: *'http://www.wikihow.com/Animate-an-Effect-in-Sony-Vegas' *www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUgliMNkQCI *https://youtu.be/YSjtD-a1Dp4 *https://youtu.be/hZjo5EC1Ld Step 5: - Rendering Your Video Know when rendering your video, make sure you... *''Go to FILE, and click RENDER'' *''Go to Video for Windows (.avi)'' *''Go to this template, "HD 720-50p YUV"'' *''Click, "Customize Template",'' Now, here are the settings that you are going to follow: *Frame size: - 320X240 *Frame rate: 25.000 PAL - (or 30.000 OPTIONAL) *Leave everything else the same in the Video, AND audio section! *Click on "Project" at the bottom *Set the Video rendering quality at, "Best", and leave the rest. *Click OK, *Render. Step 6: Converting .AVI files to .MP4 files Go to this tutorial to help you convert your project video as an .mp4 file. Step 7: Finished! Once you've done these steps, you're finished! Go upload your video, and start scaring away! External Links *Vegas Pro *Audacity *OBEYDAWALRUS's archived channel [not real] *Buscando La Salida [original] *Handbrake Category:Blog posts